


HOME

by Followmeintotheshadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Happy, M/M, So Married, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/pseuds/Followmeintotheshadows
Summary: Ignis and Gladio spend an uninterrupted day together. Gladio has a surprise for Ignis.





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Happily written for the "Memento Amare" Gladnis Zine. Because these two together are canon in my mind and deserve every carefree, contented moment that comes their way. Thank you for the awesome experience. Love to you all!

“Do I understand this correctly Gladiolus? You want to take a blind man apple picking?” The amusement was clear in Ignis’ sleepy voice as he stirred, not wanting to leave the cozy comfort of their bed. With Gladio’s warm skin pressed against his bare back and his soft lips on his shoulder, he didn’t really want to go anywhere.

Playful whispers followed an enticing trail along his skin, “C’mon, Iggy, it’s a perfect fall day, I finally have a weekend off, and I wanna do something fun.” The light scruff tickling Ignis’ neck between words and languid kisses might have been at the top of his list of best ways to wake up.

“Is this not fun?” Ignis teased, turning over to face him. Gladio’s arm pulled him in closer, his hand stroking the soft skin along Iggy’s cheek. Even after all the years they had been together, it seemed that carefree moments like these were never enough. Iggy couldn’t deny the childlike excitement in Gladio’s request. “Alright, this should be an adventure to say the least,” he agreed. “But first things first, shall we continue from where we left off last night?”

“Thank you Iggy, it’ll be worth your while, I promise.” Gladio smiled as their lips met, soft and gentle at first, tiny embers soon growing into a fervent fire. He pulled back reluctantly, running his thumb along Ignis’ bottom lip. “I’m not complainin’, but we should get going. You are not lifting a finger today. Ya think you can turn off your advisor brain and let me take care of everything for a change? Why don’t you get in the shower while I pack us lunch?”

It took a lot for Ignis to let Gladio take control, but his curiosity told him to let this one play out. “As long as you assure me that there will be no Cup Noodles, Gladiolus. I made fresh cutlets yesterday, bought some fresh rolls and tomatoes at the market... I think there are leftover garula ribs as well...”

“Iggy, go, I got this,” Gladiolus cut him off with a quick kiss. “Today, I am your humble servant.”

“Hmmm, perhaps I can get used to this,” Ignis threw back the covers, stretched, and headed for the bathroom.

Gladio gathered the items for their picnic with nervous excitement, unconsciously humming their wedding song as he packed. The basket was loaded in record time, everything going according to plan until the mental image of Ignis in the shower was too tempting to ignore. “Maybe I could spare a few extra minutes,” he thought, leaving a trail of clothes down the hallway.

Warm water streamed down on Ignis’ face as he stood under the rainfall shower head that Gladio insisted they install. Who was he to argue the benefits of ten different settings and enough spray coverage for both of them. He was thinking back on all the ways they had proved their decision was a wise one, when the stall door cracked open and hard, muscled arms wrapped gently around him. “That was quite hasty, Gladio, are you sure you didn’t forget anything?” Ignis raised an eyebrow through his lustful grin.

“Nope, not a thing,” Gladio answered, his thumbs kneading the tender muscles on Iggy’s shoulders, working his way down to the small of his back. “Allow me?” he continued by lathering Ignis’ hair, careful not to get soap in his eyes as he massaged along his scalp.

“Mmmmm,” Ignis rolled his neck back and forth, allowing the stress from the previous work week to dissipate with the rising steam. He never felt more secure, more uninhibited than in the accepting and loving arms that held him. “As much as I am enjoying this Gladio, at this rate we’ll never leave the house.”

“You’re right, as always, I just couldn’t help myself.” Gladio rinsed the soap out of Iggy’s hair and smiled. “There, all done. Go get dressed and I’ll be out in a flash.”

They managed to tear themselves away from each other long enough to finally get outside. The Regalia pulled out onto the road, the motor whirring as the top slid up and back. Ignis had surprised Gladiolus with the restored convertible for his birthday. He remembered the moment the body shop garage doors lifted. “Iggy, you didn’t!” Gladio managed to choke out before pulling Ignis into a fierce hug, knowing that his gift was far more than just a car. The familiar smoothness of the Regalia’s sun warmed leather seats still felt like home, full of fond memories outweighing darker times.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Iggy?” Gladio slid his hand into his, idly stroking small circles with his thumb, tracing the gold band around Ignis’ ring finger.

“Just reminiscing, Gladio.” Ignis sighed, tilting his head back slightly, reveling in the golden rays shining down upon them. No one was more appreciative of the light than they were, both keenly aware that it was never to be taken for granted.

The leaves were beginning to change, dark greens morphing into orange and crimson mixed with subtle shades of yellow. Ignis made sure that trees were abundant in the city after its rebuild; something to soften the harsh, industrial lines of the Insomnia cityscape. As they drove over the bridge and past the towering ramparts, rolling hills and open fields spread out on both sides of them. Normally, Ignis would try to calculate every twist and turn, but today it didn’t really matter where they went as long as Gladiolus was by his side.

It was a half hour into their drive when the Regalia turned, the crunch of rough gravel replacing the smooth pavement beneath them. They pulled down a long driveway, slowing to a stop when Gladio practically sang out, “we’re here.” Ignis smiled at his infectious enthusiasm as the passenger side door opened and Gladiolus took his hand.

Ignis stood, breathing in the crisp sweetness to the air. “It smells absolutely delightful. Lead the way, apple slayer.”

They strolled through the orchard, Gladio picking apples here and there while Ignis carried the basket. “Hey Iggy, which ones make the best pies? Ya know… asking for a friend.”

“A combination of granny smith and golden delicious would be preferable. Your friend likes his pie tart and sweet.”

“You know me too well,” Gladio snickered playfully before pulling Ignis in for kiss. “Mmm, you taste sweet yourself, have you been sneaking bites?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis admitted with a grin. “And there’s more where that came from, but that will have to wait until later.”

“Promise?” Gladio took Iggy’s hand again, “C’mon this way, there’s more I want to show you.”

The land started sloping downwards, a running creek trickling to Ignis’ right. They meandered along its edge until it emptied into a large lake, the midday sun gleaming off its surface and gentle waves lapping at their feet. Gladio guided Ignis to a shady spot under the overhung branches of a great weeping willow. “Let’s have lunch here,” he suggested, removing the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. He spread out a blanket and unpacked the sandwiches and leftover skewers, as well as some cheese, crackers, and fresh fruit. “How’d I do, Iggy? I think I’ve covered all the food groups. After all this time, you must be rubbing off on me,” Gladio beamed.

“Well, one cannot exist on pure protein alone, despite how well we tested that theory last night,” Ignis quirked an eyebrow behind his dark glasses.

“Hey, there’s no one around, ya know,” Gladio rumbled. His suggestive lips met the corner of Ignis’s mouth again, his tongue lightly teasing. “Then why are you whispering?” Iggy asked, smiling back against Gladio’s soft kiss before pulling back slightly. “Come to think of it, why does it seem that we are the only ones here?”

“Open your mouth, Iggy.” Gladio requested, clearly trying to change the subject.

“I beg your pardon?”

“No really, relax, I wanna feed you,” Gladio chaffed. “It’s just grapes and cheese. Trust me.”

“I do, wholeheartedly, but the strategist in me is skeptical as to what you’re up to,” Ignis smirked. “However, I shall be your willing deity,” he acquiesced, stretching out on his side like a God ready to be fed and fanned.

“Just happy to spend the day with you.” Gladio removed Ignis’ glasses as he offered him a grape, following each one with a kiss. They enjoyed their lunches, the comfort and ease of being together bringing solace to their souls.

Gladiolus watched Ignis as he dozed with his head in his lap, full and content after their unhurried afternoon. He gently traced the scars on Ignis’ face, the dark ones extending out from his left eyelid, covering the once vibrant green beneath it. He followed the lighter ones across the bridge of his nose and down to his lips, faded from time, but still there nonetheless. They were reminders of darker days, heartache, losses, and sacrifices. But what started out as fealty grew into brotherhood, love, happiness and light. He knew without a doubt that he would endure it all again if it brought him to where he was right now.

Gladio took turns sweeping the hair from Ignis’ eyes and turning the pages of his romance novel. Iggy woke up as the sun’s warmth faded, dipping just below the tree tops.

“You have a nice nap, beautiful?”

“Indeed,” Ignis sighed. “Thank you for today, Gladio, it was perfect.” He sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. “I could really use an ebony right about now. I don’t suppose you packed any?”

“No, but I know where we can get one. Follow me.” Gladiolus packed up quickly with a triumphant smile, happy that his plan was working perfectly.

Autumn leaves crunched under their feet as they distanced themselves from the water, the sweet smell of apples returning, and then a short climb upwards. At the top of the hill, twilight shadows replaced the fading sunlight as the homey scent of burning cedar drifted through the air. Ignis shivered, sensing the shift, growing more suspicious with every step.

“Where in Eos are we going, Gladio?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Gladiolus wrapped his arm around Iggy’s shoulder and pulled him in closer to keep him warm.

Ignis felt like a kid being dragged to a surprise party. “You know self-indulgence is not one of my strong suits.”

“Shhhh, just be patient, Iggy. I’ve been tryin’ to keep it together all day.” Gladio stopped and turned to face Ignis, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. “You know how I’ve been working practically every weekend?”

“Of course, Gladiolus, Insomnia can’t rebuild itself. The Gods know that the whole project would crumble into ruins without you.”

“Well, I wasn’t actually in the city for part of those days. I wanted to surprise you. Come with me.” Gladio escorted Iggy onto a stone pathway and up to a short staircase wide enough for the two of them. He took Ignis’ hand and brought it to the railing. “Up three stairs to a front door,” he instructed, guiding Iggy until they both stepped inside.

Flames danced along crackling logs, their heat radiating out into the open room. Cozy warmth and familiarity welcomed Ignis, as well as an inexplicable sense of peace.

“What is this place, Gladiolus?”

“Remember the cottage that was damaged during the fall? The one on the hill above the stream running into the Crestholm Reservoir?”

“The one where we used to fish…” Ignis whispered, memories of friendship and love rising like gentle tendrils from his heart. Ones so deeply seated that he froze, a lump forming in his throat, as tears started pooling behind his sightless eyes.

Gladiolus took both of his hands in his, bringing them up to his lips. “It’s ours now, Iggy,” he explained. “I have replaced every floor board, shingle, and nail in this place. I wanted us to have a place to come and relax, when city life gets to us… to forget about things, but also to remember things...”

“...to grow old together,” Ignis completed, a single tear escaping onto his cheek.

“That’s the plan,” Gladio declared, gently wiping the tear away with his thumb. “As long as you'll have me, because you are my past, present, and future Ignis Amicitia-Scientia.”

“Not even forever would be enough time with you, Gladiolus Amicitia-Scientia… and no matter where this life takes us, wherever you are, will always be home.”


End file.
